vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gabubutt
Have you considered? Adding a wikipedia page for Chipspeech? These things sometimes help, even if it isn't by much. If need be, if you write out the details about it I can write out the first draft on wikipedia if wikipedia scares you or something. I have no cribs lending a hand setting up a basic page there. I've been trying to expand this template; https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Speech_synthesis I also need to get one up for Alter Ego (see Alys), because of the recent interest related to Daisy and Alys.I can do these things on my own, but I'm not a expert and prefer just to set things up for others with the knowledge to work on and advance. But it still helps expand the scope of things within the fandom, even if its not by much. Cantor is a basic example of why I set up the task of trying to sort things on wikipedia. I was the first one within the fandom really to make everyone aware of Vocaloids first rival software and found it by chance while looking at Miriam's Sound on Sound magazine coverage. To make sure it wasn't forgotten again, I found myself adding a wikipedia page just to hold the precious intel on it. Its part of vocaloids history, it wasn't special but its existence is still there and to paint the big picture about vocaloid, Cantor has to be covered, even though it was a failure as per say. But I hope you can see where I'm coming from. I always light up in the presence of a syn I didn't know existed and have done since Cantor. I consider every syn is a piece of a puzzle. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:45, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :A basic wikipedia page is just an "about" section and then it goes from there. You can read UTAU, Cantor, voiceroid, etc and get an idea. So long as its not a stub-level (basically a page with so little detail is debatable on if its warranted to exist), wikipedia is rather simple. The complexity comes from templates and politics, but Vocaloid and other vocal syns tend to be quieter pages. A lot of people are put off of wikipedia because of its overbearing community, but since wikipedia often comes up on the first search engine page, its often vital and a ness. evil to edit. :Things are slightly different these days to what they used to be when it first appeared. In those days, there was more of a rush to delete unfinished or badly written pages, these days there is a bigger lean to fix those pages even if it takes a few good years for that to happen. :For the most part, if you take a look on a few of those pages from that template and write the information, things should be fine. The only thing that you need to bare in mind is the referencing thing for source material. Vocaloids mainpage out of the vocal syns displays several methods of doing that. I'm not good with complex reference code set up, but for the most part a simple " (note, if you edit you're talk page here, ignore "nowiki", thats a code to stop "ref" setting up and causing problems) set up works fine as a placeholder until someone with more experience can tackle the page. If sourcing is still a problem, just a sandbox here with notes to know where links go so I can build a page with, is enough. :I'm not the best wikipedian, but I'm not afraid of it, if people are shy on starting a new wikipedia page I'll make the page for them. To be honest, most of wikipedia is kind just Copy+ paste coding. Its really not that complex, since its not allowed the freedom to ness. be complex. And when things all boil away... Wikipedias tend to really be quite basic compared to things like this very wikia we're talking in right now. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 08:48, December 16, 2015 (UTC)